1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a memory module, system including the same, and method of operation, and more particularly, to a technology relating to power consumption during a low-power operation mode.
2. Related Art
In general, semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. The volatile memory device loses data stored therein when power is cut off, but the nonvolatile memory can retain data stored therein even though power is cut off. The nonvolatile memory device includes various types of memory cells.
According to the structure or operation method of the memory cells, the volatile memory device may be divided into SRAM (Static RAM) using a flip-flop, DRAM (Dynamic RAM) using a capacitor, and SDRAM (Synchronous DRAM) operating in synchronization with an external device.
According to the structure of the memory cells, the nonvolatile memory device may be divided into a flash memory device, FRAM (Ferroelectric RAM) using ferroelectric capacitors, MRAM (Magnetic RAM) using TMR (Tunneling Magneto-Resistive) layers, a phase change memory device using chalcogenide alloys, and RERAM (Resistive RAM) using transition metal oxide.
In a semiconductor memory device, an operating current refers to a current which is consumed when the semiconductor memory device is operated in an active mode such as a read, write (or program) or erase operation.
On the other hand, a standby current refers to a current which is consumed or leaks when the semiconductor memory device is operated in a standby mode. In general, while the semiconductor memory device is operated in the standby mode, peripheral circuits of the semiconductor memory device are disabled. That is, while the semiconductor memory device is operated in the standby mode, power applied to the peripheral circuits is removed in order to stop the operations of the peripheral circuits of the semiconductor memory device.
While the power applied to the peripheral circuits is removed while the semiconductor memory device is operated in the standby mode, power consumption may be reduced, but the operating speed of the semiconductor memory device is inevitably decreased.
That is, when the semiconductor memory device is switched from the standby mode to the active mode, power is re-supplied to the peripheral circuits. Then, a relatively long time is required until the peripheral circuits to which the power is re-supplied are stabilized. This may serve as a factor which increases the operation time or response time of the semiconductor memory device.